SHERLOCK SAISON 3 : TOUT EST POSSIBLE
by Alrescha72
Summary: Il est possible de mourir après être sauté d'un toit, il est possible de survivre à une disgrâce. Mais on a surtout besoin d'aide quand on est dans cette situation même lorsque l'on s'appelle Sherlock Holmes.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

POV Sherlock :

Enfoiré de Moriarty. Se suicider pour que m'obliger à le faire aussi. J'avais tout calculé... Le toit de l'hôpital pour être seuls et le jeter en bas. Je regarde en bas. Combien de probabilité de s'en sortir vivant ? Quasi-inexistantes. Quasi. Pour une fois, je n'ai rien calculé, je n'ai rien vu venir. Si je me meure, ça donnerait quoi ? Les journalistes vont me lâcher ? Pas sûr. Et John, Mrs Hudson, et Lestrade... ? Des sous-fifres de Moriarty vont les tuer si je ne saute pas. John arrive en taxi. Un dernier appel, une lettre d'adieu... J'ai peur, mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Arrête ça et descends !

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de descendre par les escaliers... Je saute pour vous. J'espère que je vais m'en sortir pour pouvoir vous l'expliquer.

Sherlock reprit connaissance sur un lit d'hôpital aux urgences. Il avait mal à la tête... et son esprit était embrouillé. Il entendait les infirmières et le médecin parler derrière le rideau.

-Il s'est gravement blessé.

-Son pouls est très faible. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sherlock se redressa. Il y eut un grincement. Une infirmière apparut.

-Vous êtes réveillé, Monsieur Holmes.

-Ne leur dites rien. Dites-leur que je suis mort...

-Ca n'a aucun sens. Vous délirez...

-Non, je sais ce que je dis. Si vous dites la vérité, je mourrais dans les 24 heures qui suivent ma sortie. Mes ennemis m'attendent à la porte.

-D'accord.

-Si vous ne leur dites pas, je le saurais et je reviendrais.

-Entendu, je leur dirais. Mais vous devriez attendre.

-Je me reposerais ailleurs. Mes affaires, s'il vous plait.

-Oui, évidemment.

-Par où puis-je sortir sans être vu ?

-Par-là.

Il se rhabilla et vola un chapeau au passage. Il passa par la morgue et vit Molly. Premier visage familier.

-Molly.

-Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Me faire passer pour mort.

-D'accord.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Je comprends.

Et il se mit en chemin pour retrouver ses amis sdf. Ce ne fut pas très long. Mais il était temps car les effets de la fatigue et la douleur se faisaient vraiment sentir. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

Deux jours plus tard, il décida de sortir des fonds de Londres. L'annonce de sa mort était à tous les kiosques. Soudain, il reconnut John dans un taxi et décida de le suivre.

Au cimetière, il se cacha derrière un buisson. John se rendait sur sa tombe.

-Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu ais pu me mentir un jour. S'il te plait, Sherlock, reviens. J'étais tout seul, tu étais tout ce que j'avais.

Et il s'en alla en pleurant.

Rien n'était décidé. Il fallait trouver une cache plus sûre. Moran, l'exécutant de Moriarty, devait trainer dans les parages. Il erra longtemps dans les rues. Il arrivait dans un petit quartier pavillonnaire très paisible. Une voiture arriva derrière lui et se gara devant le numéro 122. Une femme descendit. Il resta un moment à la regarder. Elle avait longue chevelure noire légèrement ondulée et une frange qui tombait presque sur ses yeux alertes. Le teint de sa peau était hâlé, elle revenait de voyage. Elle sortit ses bagages de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de la maison, en prenant au passage le journal déplorant la disparition de Sherlock. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Une amie ? Non. Une collègue ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la nouvelle allait la choquer. Elle allait forcément ressortir et vérifier l'information.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle remonta dans sa voiture. Sherlock attendit un peu puis força délicatement la serrure. Il referma derrière lui. Elle avait laissé ses valises dans l'entrée et le journal sur la table. Cette maison lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose. L'intérieur était rangé, vraiment différent de son ancien appartement. Les murs étaient principalement recouverts d'étagères et de livres couvrant différents domaines de connaissances dont des revues spécialisées en investigations. Une plaque attira son attention, elle portait l'inscription suivante : Kayleigh Finns, détective privée.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les valises, très sobres. Elles portaient encore l'étiquette de l'aéroport : From India to England. Enquêter en Inde... quelle idée étrange.

Elle était probablement partie en croyant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à percer ici... Il fouilla rapidement ses bagages. Il trouva un carnet de voyage. Il commençait en 2000. On était en 2011. Partir si loin et si longtemps, elle n'avait aucune attache ici. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lire car elle revint.

Sherlock prit le journal et monta au petit salon qui servait aussi de bureau d'investigation. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et ouvrit le journal.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Elle monta les escaliers, manifestement elle était chargée. Sans doute de son matériel.

-Kayleigh Finns, détective privée, lança t-il.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Sherlock.

Aucune surprise.


	2. Episode 1 : l'autre détective

Episode 1 : l'autre détective

John Watson avançait en claudiquant sur sa canne. Trois mois que Sherlock avait disparu, trois mois que sa jambe avait recommencé à lui faire mal. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa psychologue. Arriverait-il à lui dire qu'il ne croyait pas en la mort de son ami ? Il passa devant la vitrine d'un magasin de matériel hifi. Les télés diffusaient le journal télévisé.

-_Tout Londres ne parle plus que de ça. C'est le retour de Kayleigh Finns, « l'autre détective » londonienne. A peine rentrée après un long exil en Inde, elle s'est illustrée avec bravoure en arrêtant le dangereux criminel Moran, l'homme de main de Moriarty._

L'ancien médecin militaire s'arrêta et regarda l'écran. Kayleigh Finns... Ce nom lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Mais cette fois, il en était sûr : Sherlock n'était pas mort. Il reprit son chemin d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de la psychologue.

-Bonjour, John.

-Bonjour.

-Installez-vous.

Il s'assit.

-Allez-vous me dire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien. Cette femme Kayleigh Finns...

-La détective ?

-Oui... euh... Depuis combien de temps est-elle à Londres ?

-Deux mois environ, selon les médias. Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec le suicide de votre ami ?

-Sherlock ne s'est pas suicidé et il n'est pas mort. J'en suis certain.

-Vous aviez pourtant...

Et il ressortit en oubliant sa canne. Il retourna au 221b Baker Street. Les caisses que Mrs Hudson avaient préparées n'étaient plus là.

-Mrs Hudson. Qu'avez-vous fait de ses affaires ?

-Quelqu'un est passé les prendre pendant que vous étiez parti.

-Qui ?

-Une détective.

-La détective...

Deux mois et quatorze jours plus tôt : « Sherlock Holmes est mort » ben voyons... C'était le commentaire que lui inspirait la première page du journal The Guardian. Ses yeux verts d'eau percèrent pourtant l'article en deuxième page. « L'Expert se serait suicidé en sautant du toit de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew. John Watson son coéquipier présent sur les lieux au moment de l'accident était en état de choc. » Watson... Le médecin ! Elle se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil cabriolet en velours, saisit ses clés et sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

Elle passa devant le 221b Baker Street et décida de jeter un œil. Peut-être que John y serait... Elle sonna. Une vieille femme vint lui ouvrir.

-Madame Hudson ?

-Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? Une journaliste ?

-Je suis Kayleigh Finns la détective.

-Ah oui. L'autre détective. Vous voulez entrer ?

-Si vous me le permettez.

Elle entra.

-C'est au premier étage.

Elles montèrent.

-J'ai fermé la porte à cause des curieux.

-Je comprends.

Hudson ouvrit.

-Merci.

Kayleigh entra. L'intérieur était rangé.

-J'ai rassemblé son matériel et ses vêtements. Je ne sais pas si cela vous intéresse.

-Je vous conseille vivement de les garder. Je ne pense pas que John Watson serait d'accord.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-C'est un ami.

Depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

-La perte de Sherlock a dû énormément l'affecter. C'est étrange car c'était un type peu sympathique...

-Je sais. Je ne vous importunerais pas davantage.

-Vous aurez une chance de rencontrer le docteur Watson au cimetière.

-D'accord.

Kayleigh rentra chez elle.

-Kayleigh Finns détective privée, lança une voix qu'elle reconnut de suite.

Elle eut un sourire qui n'échappa pas à son collègue mais il eut soudain peur de croiser son regard.

-Un plaisir de te revoir, Sherlock.

Elle n'avait pas crû une seconde à sa mort, il l'entendait au son de sa voix.

-ah, fit-il. Au moins tu te souviens de moi.

-Difficile d'oublier. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse... Comment es-tu entré ?

-Ta serrure n'est pas assez sécurisée. Pour une détective c'est un manque de professionnalisme. Ton adresse a été très facile à trouver sur le web.

-Je comptais aller voir ton ami John, dit-elle en se détournant.

-Toi, tu as enquêté. Ne lui dis rien, répliqua t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il ne comprendrait pas.

-Je crois bien que c'est en faisant le mort qu'il ne comprend pas.

-Un ami de longue date ?

-Oui, mais il doit me croire morte.

-Et tu le laisses mariner ? lança t-il avec ironie.

Kayleigh lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

-Il peut attendre encore. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Kayleigh.

Elle eut une exclamation de surprise :

-Pardon ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Le bras droit de Moriarty te recherche.

-Moran...

-Tu connais ce nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il était en Inde...

-Et il a dû revenir sur ordre de Moriarty pour me tuer.

-John a besoin de soutien, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. A moins que tu ne veuilles le retrouver au bout d'une corde.

-Je te supplie de ne rien lui dire, reprit-il plus sérieusement en se levant du fauteuil.

-Sinon quoi ?

-C'est tout. Ne lui dis rien. S'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras mais sois discret.

-Muet comme une tombe.

Mais Kayleigh était déjà partie. Manifestement, elle était d'accord pour qu'il reste. Sherlock décida d'aller prendre une douche puis se réinstalla dans le fauteuil... Non tout compte fait, il voulait percer le mystère avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et fit le tour des cadres accrochés aux murs. Des photos de proches. Il retourna au petit salon et trouva une vieille photo en-dessous une pile de feuilles. _Université de Cambridge 1998. Promotion de criminologie. _Il se reconnut sur la photo et Kayleigh n'avait pas changé. Un article collé au dos de la photo les mettait en valeur. _Deux majors à l'université de Cambridge : Kayleigh Finns et Sherlock Holmes. _Ils étaient tous les deux en danger.

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Son ancien camarade de classe était chez elle... La dernière fois qu'il était venu c'était pour dire que ses parents s'étaient suicidés... Elle avait été très déçue. Mais elle décida de mettre son ressentiment de coté.

Elle entra dans le cimetière silencieusement et avança. Elle reconnut la silhouette pataude mais droite de Watson devant une tombe noire. Elle le rejoignit.

-John Watson.

Il se retourna.

-Kayleigh Finns, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, je suis de retour.

-Enfin ! Toutes ces années...

Ils s'enlacèrent. Kayleigh eut un regard vers la tombe sobre.

-J'ai appris pour Holmes. Je partage votre douleur.

-Merci. Vous avez dû suivre nos aventures dans les journaux...

-Oui. Votre épopée a traversé les frontières. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

-Il était sur le toit de l'hôpital. J'imagine que Moriarty a dû l'attirer là-bas. Il m'a appelé. C'était comme une lettre d'adieu. Il était désolé. Il m'a dit que tout était faux, qu'il trichait pour résoudre les enquêtes... Ce n'est pas possible. C'est Sherlock Holmes !

-Et ensuite ?

-Il a raccroché et il a sauté. J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que j'ai vu. Il était sur le trottoir le visage en sang. J'ai pris son pouls, il ne battait plus... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Je pense que vous êtes allé voir votre psy.

-Forcément j'étais obligé, mais je n'ai rien pu lui dire.

-On n'est jamais obligé de faire les choses.

-Est-il mort selon vous ?

Aussitôt le portable de Kayleigh vibra dans sa poche, elle le sortit discrètement et lut rapidement le message : _Ne lui dis rien. SH._

-Il aurait pu simplement se blesser...

-Mais son pouls ?

-C'est la question. Peut-être que vous l'avez mal senti. Ensuite, il aurait manipulé le personnel de l'hôpital pour faire croire à sa mort.

-Dans quel but ?

-Se débarrasser de ses ennemis.

-J'étais son seul ami... Moriarty l'a rendu fou.

Kayleigh l'écouta attentivement. Elle avait entendu le nom de Moriarty en Inde.

-Moriarty... fit-elle songeuse.

-Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui. J'en ai entendu parler.

-Ils ont retrouvé son corps sur le toit de l'hôpital le jour où Sherlock a sauté.

-Je vous raccompagne ?

-Si vous avez le temps.

-Oui, je ne croule pas sous les enquêtes... peu de gens savent que je suis de retour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière.

-Vous enquêterez sur le suicide de Sherlock ? Vous avez un témoin oculaire et une tombe.

-Si l'on fait exhumer la tombe et qu'elle est vide... Imaginez le scandale.

-Vous avez raison. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous pensez.

-Je pense... je ne sais pas. Je vous appelle quand je sais.

Elle retourna chez elle où Sherlock l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Bien.

Elle prit deux pistolets et leur recharge dans ses bagages.

-Il ne doit plus être très loin...

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture.

-Tu sors à peine de ta tombe que tu traques déjà un criminel.

-Je me reposerais quand je serai mort.

Elle mit le contact et ils firent le tour du quartier.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire le plan ?

-Non.

En vérité, il leur fallut près de deux mois pour le repérer.

-Il va s'en prendre à d'autres, c'est certain.

Ils suivirent les journaux. En une semaine, deux meurtres eurent lieu. Ils se rendirent sur les lieux.

-On est à 50 mètres de Baker Street.

-Faut qu'on surveille les abords.

Ils le virent dans une ruelle et partirent à sa poursuite. Kayleigh passa devant Sherlock quand celui-ci eut une faiblesse. Ils le perdirent.

-Ne tire pas.

Elle eut un grognement.

-Il a fui.

-Oui, il sait qu'on est deux maintenant. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture.

Deux mois plus tard:

-Le voilà.

Sherlock bondit hors de la voiture et courut à sa poursuite. Kayleigh les suivit en voiture. Sherlock l'entraina vers l'ancien chantier naval. Elle s'arrêta devant le hangar et sortit, pistolet dans une main, téléphone portable dans l'autre. Elle appela Lestrade. Il arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir, on distinguait à peine les silhouettes des deux hommes. Elle entendait des bruits de pas, parvint à distinguer ceux de Sherlock et ceux de Moran. Son expérience dans la police lui avait bien servi.

Soudain, un bruit retentissant se fit entendre. Kayleigh eut un sursaut. On aurait dit que deux hommes s'étaient cognés l'un contre l'autre. Elle avança. Elle distinguait la silhouette de Sherlock au-dessus de Moran, à terre.

-Holmes.

-Oui et tu as de quoi avoir peur !

-Lestrade sera bientôt là, dit Kayleigh en approchant davantage. Il va poser pas mal de questions.

-Oui et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je te le laisse. Ne l'abîme pas.

Il s'en alla. Kayleigh garda Moran en joue jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

-Finns, mais qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai ramené un criminel dans mes bagages, Inspecteur Lestrade. Il était de mèche avec Moriarty.

-Merci. Bon retour chez vous. Mais vous devriez passer à Scotland Yard !

Et elle retourna dans sa voiture. Elle démarra le moteur et regarda dans son rétro intérieur. Sherlock était sur la banquette arrière.

-Que leur as-tu raconté ?

-Pas grand-chose.

-Tant mieux.

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai faim, pas toi?

Elle eut un sourire. Il se souvenait d'une fille accessible, qui n'avait pas d'ennemis mais pas vraiment d'amis non plus. Ils rentrèrent.

-Je vais faire des courses. Fais comme... Non, fais comme chez moi.

Kayleigh rentra chez elle un peu plus tard. Après un dîner, ils se couchèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock sirotait une tasse de thé tout en lisant le journal et en peignoir depuis une demi-heure quand Kayleigh se réveilla.

-C'est mon peignoir.

-C'est un peignoir d'homme. La couleur est divine mélange de bleu et gris presque anthracite qui va à ravir avec tes yeux verts. Tu as bon goût. Au fait, comment va John ?

-Je dirais bien. Il veut faire exhumer ta tombe.

A cette annonce, Sherlock releva la tête.

-Et tu l'en as empêché ?

-J'ai essayé. Mais tu devrais lui dire.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Que tu étais un esprit complexe mais pas suicidaire. C'est ce qu'il pense aussi. Après cette course-poursuite, tu reprendrais bien du service ?

-Bien volontiers. Quelque chose m'échappe. Tu es riche mais tu n'as qu'un petit appartement sans chambre mais un canapé.

-Un canapé lit. C'est mon mode de vie depuis que je suis détective. Mais j'ai une chambre là-haut.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à devenir détective privée ? Un différend avec la police ?

-Oui.

-La mort d'un proche, j'imagine ?

-Oui, c'était il y a longtemps.

-Et quand as-tu rencontré Watson ?

-C'est le médecin qui m'a fait mes vaccins avant de partir. Mais nous nous étions déjà rencontrés avant à l'école de police... C'est un interrogatoire ?

-Je me resitue.

-Rends-toi utile : débarrasse la table.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon j'appelle John immédiatement et le supplie de te reprendre.

-A ce prix-là, je ferais même la vaisselle.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant.

-Tant mieux. Sois sympa d'aller me chercher mes affaires à Baker Street. Madame Hudson te laissera faire.

Kayleigh se prépara et se rendit à nouveau au 221b. Elle sonna. Mrs Hudson vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour, madame. Je suis Kayleigh Finns, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui.

-Je viens vous débarrasser des affaires de Sherlock Holmes.

-Avec plaisir. Avez-vous rencontré le docteur Watson ?

-Oui, il a donné son accord.

Après avoir mis les caisses dans sa voiture, Kayleigh rentra.

-Fantastique, fit Sherlock.

-Tout y est ?

-Oui, même mon violon.


End file.
